Naruto: Ryunojikure
by Kirizai
Summary: What happens if Naruto knew about the secret at a very young age? what if a new military power came in as well? What happens to the world now? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto! belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hey guys! I just wanted to say this will be my absolute serious Fanfiction. I'm sorry that I never continued the others. I won't make excuses but I know I haven't updated the others. So I deleted them because well, I nuked and paved my computer. Documents are gone! All of them!

So this is a completely new one, about Naruto. Simply put I'm starting a new. I will update now. Weekly hopefully. I am learning how be a better artist, so I'll write as well. Besides getting idea left and right about Fanfiction stories, I'm writing them down. Pairing, I have no decided, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I'm also changing the age for Ninja graduation, twelve to me seems too young both body and mind, so I upped it into the beginning or middle of puberty, namely fourteen years old. Eighteen is the average for adulthood, so fourteen seems natural.

Now that's done, Onwards to the show!

* * *

**A welcoming change?**

February 1st, This was a new day, A new year. To many this was a day to celebrate, a day that many, women, men, children and beast of all kinds would gather and rejoice over warm sake. Laughter and smiles could be felt in the air under the full moon illuminating the night sky.

A building, a castle really, so tall that seemed to even rival the mountains behind it stood in the middle of homes, shops, and restaurants complimenting them. It was large to say the least, signs and banners were adorned, complimenting the red, white, and green paint. Sections of the building were cut off with with wood and stone making roofs over each other(Chinese castle). This was the where the lands politics takes place.

Candles, holding bright blue flames, glowed on top the upper most roof of the castle. It was flat, made of wood and even stone, Grass and patches of flowers were set at the six corners. If it wasn't a roof, people would have mistaken it for a _courtyard, walls and everything!. _At one side, an e-elongated table was set, thirteen chairs made of rich mahogany in a very simple and comfortable fashion were facing the same way; towards the other end.

In the middle chair, sat a figure that wore a warm coat made of wolves fur, out lined with black feathers. A bright red scarf covered the figures face, bright yet tired grey eyes were gazing towards the stars, the wind would once and a while blow the figure's long hair that was white like the snow that finished melting yesterday's flurry.

"Contemplating about the entirety of the universe again, young Wyvern?" The courtyard shook and a soft thump was heard. The figure slowly moved his head facing towards the other side of the courtyard inspecting the one who spoke, it's voice was old, too old, and wisdom clearly evident in it's tone.

Grey eyes bore into golden ones. The voice came from figure made of scales, it's once pristine blue coloring were now gray and brown. The creature stood on it's two large hind claws, It's wings old, and ragged were attached to it's longer but thinner arms. It was a fifty foot tall dragon.

The dragon slowly chuckled, eyes filled with mirth. "Come now, it's a new year. The year of the horse if I do recall correctly."

"It is a new year elder. I'm... just thinking about our future." The human said wistfully back. The red scarf was no longer covering his face. His skin was pale and unlike normal humans, his face had a few white scales lightly covering the sides. Grey eyes were filled with concern, and contemplation.

The sound of a door opened and out came twelve more figures both male and female were walking out and towards the table.

"Well, you're early." A women wearing in red said.

"No they're not, we were late" Another women in blue replied.

"Well, we wouldn't be late if we didn't have to wait for Liang" A tall man bit back while fixing his glasses.

"I was finishing up with my class, There are never bad student. Only bad teachers" The man named Liang said back.

"You were teaching them the advanced katas of the Longquan!"

"Actually, if I recall; some of the learned it on their own. Instinctive perhaps?"

By the time everyone was seated the verbal dispute snaked away from teaching to gossip then to subjects concerning the red light district.

"What I'm saying is, instead of forcefully outlawing certain drugs and prostitution, we can control the number of people buying the drugs and as an added bonus, we can control the living conditions and health of the prostitutes. It's better off for us and everyone to know prostitutes are treated correctly for their profession weather by choice or not instead of out right finding something happening in the dark corners of the night."

"Yes but if we do allow them, and continue to allow them, it could possibly be a message of everyone saying we approve of such actions. Meaning more will go and obtain said drugs and the slavers and bandits would simply kidnap and sell boys and girls falsifying papers and-"

The dragon and man in white simply sweat dropped over the dispute. "Hai hai, Come now, we will get to that argument when it pops up in the meeting." The dragon's voice rumbled over the debate.

"Now, to start things off, Happy new years. This meeting of the council has officially begun." The man in white announced. "First on the list, our education concerning our shinobi and warriors."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Within a peaceful village situated in the land of fire, in the Hokages tower many shouts could be heard concerning the future of a certain blonde boy that was sleeping in the Hokage's office after a nasty beating.

"Sarutobi! The kyuubi can be used in a much better way. With ROOTs emotional conditioning and training, we can show all of the other villages that Konoha is strong! And we will always be strong! Think about it. We can utilize the power of the kyuubi into a weapon. A weapon that will not go against it's master, that WE control it." An elderly man with a eye patch using a cane shouted towards the elderly Hokage.

"While in meetings and business, you will call me Hokage, Danzo." Sarutobi spit back. It had been ten minutes of debating about the future of Naruto. While he did not have the power to help guide him in his life, he tries without going against the civilian council. "It's been decided already, we will have Naruto live his life as he sees fit. He will live normally to let him have a natural growth in allegiance to Konoha, not force him using other means. Naruto needs to want to protect Konoha, not punish him for not protecting it, he would surely fight back even."

"But the dem-" A glare was sent from the Hokage to silence a civilian member from speaking of it. It was an S-ranked secret.

"We will skip this and continue onwards.", The debate ended by Sarutobi's words and no one would speak of it again.

* * *

**Hours later-**

_Crack, Crack_

"oooh, my back~" Sarutobi had said softly as he got into his office. As he closed his door he headed towards the couch that had a small boy. The boy looked around four years old and had bright yellow hair and was wearing what had been a ripped up, faded blue shirt and burnt black shorts. Small amounts of blood had caked down his forehead and one of his arms. Bruises could easily be seen all over his body. He looked like he was sleeping, his breathing was normal and his face looked like it was almost in peace.

Sarutobi sadly gazed at the his young charge, "I'm sorry Naruto. The village doesn't understand. The fourth wanted you to be seen as a hero, the jailer of that kyuubi. But instead, they see you as a demon, a monster., The kyuubi himself. But you aren't, you're just a boy, a boy who had been condemned for what you can't control. A boy who had lost his parents. I'm sorry Naruto, But I will help you in anyway that I can." Sarutobi went to his desk and gazed over his paperwork. His expression changed from a face of melancholy to a face of pure rage.

_God damned paperwork, You're the BANE of my existence! Why? Why must you get bigger and bigger by the hour. I finish you by nights end and when I get back you just get back to full! One day... ONE DAY! I shall find your weakness! You may have won this battle, and you might win tomorrows, but you will never win the war!._

As the great Hokage thought of evil things about this paperwork, he had missed a hawk land on his desk from the window. Although he may be the Hokage the only thing he had noticed was a poof of smoke. He waited until the smoke subsided until he saw a blue scroll. He spent the time to inspect the scroll he wondered who had sent him a message, He wasn't expecting anything like this.

Sarutobi finished by looking over the seal. His eyes widened in shock as he remembered what the seal was, it was the body of a dragon, the creature of myth and legend.

"Wolf! Cat!" He called out and in came two members of the elite Shinobi, his ANBU. "Yes sir!" "Quickly! I want all of the Jonin, Chunin , clan heads, and members of the council in the meeting room on the double!" "Yes sir!"

Sarutobi went back to the scroll still in his hands as he rushed out of his office. _Now? After decades they come back? This is... the future is... changing... the question is, Will this be good? Or bad?_

Unbeknownst to the Hokage, Naruto had listened in on everything. Since the beginning...

"Kyuubi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto! Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**I Won't Be like that!**

The Hokage's tower, the capital of the Konohakure, the Hidden Village in the Leaves. The seat of the Hokage, the leader. A meeting room was filled to the brim.

"Why were we all summoned in such short notice?" Hisashi Hyuga, one of the clan heads, the head of the Hyuga clan to be exact voiced his question loudly. Hisashi had long black hair that was let down over simple white and grey robes.

"Well, we're going to have to wait for the Hokage. Must be really urgent. Civies are also here. Even a few ANBU. Heh", Asuma, the Hokage's son and jonin replied.

As he finished, Sarutobi came in with a scroll in his hands. It was blue, odd of a color for a scroll, however no one said that out loud.

"So Dad, I'd like to ask for everyone here why you asked for a meeting with everyone." The Hokage's son asked politely.

"Of course. Well, I'm sorry for bothering everyone at such a late hour, I know you all have to get home and rest, save for a few." Sarutobi then raised the scroll up for everyone to see, letting everyone look the seal. "The reason is, this. Unlike the other countries where we've had political exchanges. This country, closed it's borders for everyone Long ago."

"Wait, what country? We've had missions everywhere from the land of water to the land of wind. The previous war concerned all of the great countries." Another clan head had proclaimed.

"Wait." Shikaku Nara, the current Nara clan head had said. He was tall, a jonin, the Commander of the ninja forces of Konoha. He had black hair formed into a pineapple-like ponytail. "That seal, I recognize it from somewhere. Not recently though.

"You are right Shikaku. This was in my office when I came back from a meeting with the council. This scroll is a message from _Ryū no ji, The Ryunojikure_, Land of the Dragons." Sarutobi replied back.

"Land of the Dragons?"

"I've never heard of it." There was talk between ninja and civilian alike, no one had known about a foreign land name like that.

"Quiet. I know all of you had never even heard of this. There is a reason as to why. The Ryunojikure stopped contact with other lands during the beginning of the First Shinobi War."

"Wait, so you mean the country was wiped out?" A member of the civilian council asked. "If that's true, why should we be concerned?"

"No, they weren't wiped out. They wiped out anyone who wanted to get them involved."

"What?!" Everyone had gasped from such information.

"Wait, What does that mean? You said they stopped contacting anyone outside, going into isolation since the First Shinobi War. But you said they wiped outsiders who tried to get them into the war. It doesn't make sense!" Ibiki, a member of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force exclaimed.

"It does make sense" Shikaku spat back.

"I agree Shikaku. Records said little about the First Shinobi War, but it does say many things about the relationship of Konoha and _Ryunoji. _Ryunoji was not a small country, but it wasn't a large country either. They were content with where they were and what they had. As what records say, they were a country that valued understanding, kindness, wisdom. They prefer peace compared to war. When the First Shinobi War started, _Ryunoji_ had tried to calm the other lands down. Trying the key word. But it was in vain, The war erupted and _Ryunoji_ didn't want any part in the war. They closed off communication with everyone and went into isolation. Of course other lands didn't want that so some tried to invade, others tried to wiggle their way in, some asked for help in the war. They didn't want to get involved, but they defended when it was necessary. _Ryunoji_ wanted to get in contact again after the Second Shinobi War but things went badly which lead to the Third war. Now the Third war ended a few years ago." Sarutobi opened the scroll looking at it over.

"Now The Ryunojikure will start opening their borders again. This scroll is the start of communication. I'd assume they have sent scrolls to the other lands as well."

"Makes sense. So, we have a new land for us to go to? A new land with more missions and such?"

"Wait, if they defended themselves since the First war. Does that mean they have shinobi? Or samurai even?"

"Yes, Asuma. The Ryunojikure has military power, a hidden village even. How strong they are, we don't know. But I will say this. before the First war, Konoha and Ryunoji were allies, friends even. I want to see if we can be friends again."

"From now on, I want everyone looking out for any shinobi of the Ryunoji if they have any. I also want to work on getting some political relations with them. See if we can start talking to them before the others."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

* * *

**With Naruto-**

"Kyuubi? Jailer? What does that mean?" Naruto kept asking himself as he got back to his apartment. He kept staring at the ceiling on his bed.

"Jailer? What did jiji mean?" The boy was now cleaned up and wearing a shirt and some pants for sleep. He kept looking at the ceiling still trying to figure out what the hokage was saying until his eyes got heavy.

"What? Where am I?" He wasn't at his home anymore, he was in the middle of the street, where he was going, he didn't know.

"Kids! Come back here!"

"Quickly it isn't safe."

"huh?" Naruto glanced around seeing the villagers grab their children away. They held them back, like their lives depended on it. Their eyes willed with contempt and hatred. Naruto didn't pay them mind, it happened everyday after all but he kept wondering. _Kyuubi, Kyuubi... The fox that had attacked our village. But what about it? And why is it about me? Oof!_

He kept thinking as he wandered. He wandered not knowing where he was going. A drunken ninja had bumped into him. He was tall, and probably a chunin.

"Hey, It's you aren't ya? You! You killed my friends. My comrades!"

"But I didn't. I didn't do anything!"

"Demon." The drunken man had then given Naruto a left hook. Over time, a small crowd had formed and some had joined in on the verbal abuse.

Knowing he had little chance with the mob, and he was hurt from that punch. Naruto ran away as fast as he could. Tears starting to run down his face.

"Why? Why are they doing this? I'm not a monster!"

"**How right you are"**

"What?" and Naruto tripped over something, falling face to the ground.

"Whos there?" His vision started to change, it swirled and rippled like water. As his vision cleared, Naruto saw instead teeth.

"Ahh!" He screamed, backing away.

"**Hmph, Come on child, get up. I'm not gonna hurt you. Even if I could, I wouldn't." **As Naruto stood back up he noticed that it looked like a fox, flames danced around it's body like the fire was it's fur. Nine tails were seen behind it.

"You're the Kyuubi?"

"**Well yeah, what else am I? A toad?"**

"Why am I here? And why are you here?"

"**Well, I'm here because I'm inside you. That Yondime Hokage sealed me in you when you where a baby. Why I'm here would be because I attacked your village some time ago. Damn Uchiha!"**

"Wait, what do you mean? Your sealed inside me? Why me?" Naruto Yelled, tears slowly flowed down his face.

"**Well why else am I here then? Stop your crying, You're made of stronger stuff then that."**

"Sorry Mr. Kyuubi"

"**Hmph, I'm a female kid. And don't call me miss either, makes me feel old."**

"But aren't you-"

"**Kid, in the future, don't ask for a woman's age. In fact don't even mention it."**

"Ok, But why did you attack The village? You don't seem so mean."

"**Let me tell you a story, before I was sealed, around 400 years ago. I didn't attack without a reason. Out of all the tailed beasts, I was the purger. The executioner. Basically I weed out the very bad people. Now, sometime 300 years ago, I went to attack a village behind a mountain range. Very nasty stuff there. People practicing forbidden jutsus and slowly creating evil things like cursed items. While I was purging, a group of ninja intervened. They had no idea what I was doing. We fought, and somehow they were able to seal me in a jar. Hmph, I go around and do my job killing bad guys and stopping people from making zombies and bringing out demons and what do I get? I get sealed in a jar." **The kyuubi ranted while she crossed her paws.

"Well, if that true, why did you attack this place? I don't think it was evil." Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"**Well when I got out of the last container I was trapped in a genjutsu. Some bastard named Uchiha Madara trapped me in one, controlling me. He made me attack. Then again; After seeing this village right now, I wouldn't mind attacking it." **The fox scoffed.

"So, that's why everyone else hates me."

"**Pretty much brat. So, what are you going to do now? You know why they hate you now."**

"I... I don't know I never thought about it. I always wondered why, but now that I know..."

"**sleep on it You'll figure it out. Eventually."**

* * *

**Ryunojikure, Village protected by Dragons- Courtyard  
**

The meeting was over, and many already left the courtyard, going back to their homes, back to celebrating. The man with white hair was still thinking, he looked back to the elder dragon, "So, do you think I made the right decision?"

"What? About opening up the borders again. Come now young wyvern, the other members thought it was a good choice."

"But, is it the **right** choice?"

"Ryunojikure is fine now, we're self-sufficient, plenty of land, good food, and good people! What we do need are friends. We need to talk to all other countries again. We can't stay alone forever, for better or for worse. 'Think so?' Wyvern, I believe I know so." The dragon smiled and flew off to his nest.

As the dragon flew away a soft thump of a door slid open. "Tou-san! There you are! I heard the meeting was over!" The man turned around smiling at a little girl with messy white hair. Her violet eyes shining brightly. She had dirt and soot covering her hands and there were smudges on her face.

"What happened to you hatchling?" The man smiled asking as his daughter ran over to him and climbed onto his lap.

"Well, Haruka-sensei want to teach us some fire jutsu and when I tried It blew up in my face. One of the fire dragons were sad that I'm not good at fire." The girl giggled.

"Well, little hatchling, I have a question for you. What do you think about Demons?" The man asked before seeing the girl pout at him, "Tou-san, demons aren't real."

As he listened, the man gazed back at the stars.

* * *

Well, What do you think? Chapters 1 and 2 are the prologues. I'd love some feedback. I'll try my best.

Note: Don't ask if the girl is gonna pair with Naruto. Pairing have not been decided. I want it to go with the for uploading a second chapter so early, It was just in my head and I wanted to let it out. I also decided to publish a chapter when I finish it rather then wait. I think waiting make my collective writer's juices go out of wack... if that even makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto! Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Lineage?**

_Some may sell their services to the highest bidder. Some may leave and wander to try to find answers they may never find. Others were like me followed a man who we believed that he had a vision that we also thought of. We fought, bathing in the blood of our foes; but I never saw a meaning in it. I never saw a reason to do such a thing. Honor? Humility? Respect for both the living and the dead? I saw no such thing. Petty squabbles between fat overlords worrying about their next pile of money every year. Always smiling gleefully whenever they found a way to make an excuse for another feast, in their honor. I thought I did right. I thought there was a reason. In the end, finding out whatever it was that I wanted; what my purpose was... It was too late. The truth is never easy to stomach._

Snow. Red snow. It was the first thing Naruto saw when he woke up in the middle of a forest, in the dead of night. The boy saw a trail of it heading deeper into the forest. Naruto who looked like he was wearing a pile of rags, was cold yet still curious about the blood followed, hoping to both find what was injured and hopefully shelter to protect him.

Although Naruto did not find shelter, he did find the perpetrator of the bloodied trail. Leaning under a tree, sat a figure of a man. He was dressed in a black long sleeved martial artists robes that was torn in the attack covering an upper set of armor. He was wearing smooth form fitting shoulder guards over the robes and a pair of modified gauntlets covered his hands reaching his elbow. He also had armored shinguards and boots under a pair of what looked to be like ripped cargo pants. A kunai could be seen embedded in his thigh. He was also wearing a cloth mask covering the lower part of his face, blood trickled down his unprotected forehead, and his dark brown maybe black hair had dirt and burnt marks. A double sided spear and a long, thin blade could be seen either on the ground next to him or in his hand. He looked like a cross between a samurai and a shinobi.

Naruto slowly came up to the man, a question already came to mind. "Hey, hey mister. Are you alright?"

The shinobi opened his eyes, his rest was interrupted. An eyebrow raised, this was a battlefield, children shouldn't be anywhere allowed near here. "I should be asking you the question, why are you here? It's not safe."

"What do you mean? It's never safe." Naruto tilted his head to the side, wondering what the man meant.

They were out in the middle of a forest, and the man was injured, besides that his village was never nice to him in the first place. The verbal, physical and emotional abuse Naruto had took for years molded him with a different mindset compared to other kids of his age.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't have any."

Eyes widened in shock. _Poor child. The illusions every parent that put on about the world didn't affect this one. He isn't even fazed._ The man chuckled. What an unusual boy. Shouts were heard in the distance. "You shouldn't be here, people are after me. Go before you're caught"

"But, what about you mister? You need help. Come on, maybe we can find someone." Naruto replied, both worried and curious about the person rather then scared.

_Strange boy indeed. "_What's your name, boy?" Looking at the boy while he reached back behind his waist for something.

"Naruto, what's yours mister?"

"Well Naruto... catch"

"wha?"_ oof, _Naruto grunted as he caught the thrown object. It was a sheathed blade reaching a little over 2 feet long with a slight curvature. Both the hilt and handle were wooden and black color with light blue linings on one of the edges. There was a guard if you could call it that, a small piece of steel gleamed with a straight line in the middle indicating it separated the sheath and the hilt. It wasn't actually a guard, it was like a bookmark instead of protecting the hand. A red strap with a shining silver pendent was wrapped around the hilt. An purple gem was attached to the pendent and 2 crystal birds were circling around it; One black and the other white. Each had a tint of either blue or red.

When Naruto looked back up the man was gone, no sign or trace of him remained. The trail of blood was also gone; like it never existed. "Wha, hey mister!" Naruto shouted looking franticly around. He didn't even notice the blade still in his hands.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Within a old apartment building light from the rising sun passed the cracks of a window in the bedroom. A groan came from a pile of sheets. Naruto groggily got up from his bed, moving his old bed sheets out of the way. The alarm clock was turned off by the time he put on his clothes and brushed his teeth. As he splashed water on his face he was baffled when he got a glimpse of his reflection.

"What?!" It took a few seconds for him to recover.

_Kaa-chan!_

**What? Yawn~ morning kit.**

_Bwa, what happened to me?!_

**How am I supposed to know? I just woke up kit!**

"My hair! The whiskers!" Naruto was shocked to say the least. While examining his face, Naruto no longer had those 3 whisker marks on each sides of his face. He looked, less of a fox now. Naruto's hair however, had the more dramatic change. The complexion of his once short spiky hair was a lot darker, changing from platinum blonde to a cross between blue and red, it wasn't violet that was for sure, just... crimsony. Opening his jaw, his teeth had a slight change. Naruto's four canines got sharper, but smaller, the rest of his teeth, His front and middle were more jagged but fatter, a combination of molars and canines, rows of canines. It looked more like a maw of a wolf or lion, and yet it was still vaguely human.

_Wait a second. _Making sure there was no light coming from any direction, he closed the door to his bathroom and turn the lights off while holding a lit candle.

"woah" Within the darkness, with barely any light, one could tell that his hair was dark blue. Turning the lights back on, went back to cleaning himself off.

"Pretty cool. But I do wonder why this is happening." Murmuring while brushing his new teeth.

**I'm surprised kit. You're not blowing this out of proportions like you used to.**

_I resent that... I'm just... I'm just trying to wise up. Grow up a little you know? Besides, if anything I'd be surprised if something normal actually happened._ **Kit...** _No, I'm ok, the crying last night... well, the crying and holing up in my apartment for a week, and not going to the academy, not in the mood for junk food, or ramen, or... _**Kit!** Rinsing his mouth, Naruto got over to his kitchen. He was going to cook.

_What?_

**You're ranting an excuse again.**

_Gomen~, Kaa-chan._

**So... What are you going to make?**

_Umm... I'm not so sure... I guess, I'll start with eggs, maybe use some of those mushrooms I got from that one store... that Akimichi clan store. _That was one of the only few places that allowed Naruto around without much of a problem. Over the years, Naruto gave up on complying to the demands of storekeepers, they always threw him out or giving him ridiculous taxes. A regular person could buy a bag of apples for 175 ryo, but he had to pay for over 500! It was insane to him. Prices rose for him with other things too; food, clothing, towels, utensils. Shopkeepers would outright say no when he went to look at ninja tools. One night he got pissed off after a shop slammed their doors in front of his face when he was interested in a really cool looking kunai. Naruto couldn't stand it any more. He learned the hard way about reality and fairness; so kyuubi, who he now calls kaa-chan because she was the closest thing to a mother gave him an idea. **"If you can't buy anything, why not exchange them secretly?" **Since then every-time he needed something, Naruto would just sneak in like any real ninja, take what he wanted and put some ryo on the counter. Next morning, shopkeepers find the money and that's it! None of them try to even check if someone stole. They were to busy with counting out the newly acquired money. So far, the only places he was even remotely allowed to be in or afford to be in were some of the buildings belonging to the Akimichi or Sarutobi clans. Over time he learned that the clans don't care. They wouldn't bother him, but they wouldn't help him either. Sure, they glared at him, and sometimes a pebble was thrown, but that was it. Some members even whispered behind his back about it. 'I don't care, money's money. The demon can come in as long as he actually pays. Who am I to throw away a potential customer? Even if it is a monster.'

After a while, Naruto got into cooking. Since he was able to get ingredients instead of barely living with cup ramens that ate more of his wallet then fill him up. He decided to actually take care of his body after a grueling lecture with his kaa-chan. He actually liked it. It was calming, soothing to him. It was relaxing, and it was something he really enjoyed, with all the spice experimenting, and the tea making. After having a cup of actual tea, he liked it; A lot.

As Naruto started to eat his freshly made kimchi omelet, miso soup and rice. A smile on his face. The kyuubi decided to start a conversation she held back a week ago.

_Yum. This is good._

**Kit, It's about time we talked.**

_What's there to talk about?_

**Kit, I know it's... difficult to think about, but you can't just bottle it up after finding something big and life changing as this and say 'oh, I'll just ignore it, big deal.' No! It'll bite you back in the tail one day. Enough crying over this, enough mumbling about how you're fath-**

_DON'T CALL THAT MAN... THAT!_

**Kit... alright. I'm just trying to help you. You need to let it go, It's bad for your health.**

_I already did, the whole week._

**No kit, that was half of it. You need to confront it. You need to talk to others. Talk to me because I doubt you'd be able to talk to anyone of the villagers; hell, I don't think I even trust that hokage about this, but you need to confront this. You don't have to talk to him. Just give him the scrolls.**

_What's there to talk about? We already know what happened. My last name isn't real. My mom's not my real mom because she couldn't have me. My birth mom got genjutsued while she got kidnapped by kumo ninjas; and then they weren't actually kumo ninjas!. That... man... took advantage of both my birth mom and my real mom while my birth mom's clan got slaughtered and my real mom was injured while in a war. He fooled everybody with help from some councilors! My real mom died after giving my birth mom me while my birth mom died while giving birth to me. That man didn't even care about my birth mom. He then took advantage of me when you were controlled and attacked this village right after my birth mom died!(1) What's the problem?_

**The problem kit... isn't about your birth parents. It's about you. What do you think? What do you feel?**

_What do I feel!? I'm pissed off! I'm angry, I'm sad, I'm confused. I don't know! I'm pissed off that I never knew, and that people of this village did this to me and my moms, I'm angry at everyone, at this village, at jiji**, **at the fourth **hokage~**. He spat venom at the word. I'm sad that I never knew, I'm sad that my moms died and how they were treated. I'm sad that I finally know why I'm all alone, And I'm confused! I'm confused about what to do now. I'm confused that why that happened. I don't know what to do now._ He thought again as he forgot all about his food, desperately trying to stop sobbing, trying to keep his tears from falling, breaking his fragile happy-go-lucky mask of a face.

**Shhhhh, shhhh kit. I'm here. There, let it out. There, do you feel better?**

_Yeah... yeah actually. _The boy thought as he picked up his dishes cleaning them up. He looked over to the calender noticing it was October 10th, his birthday. He was 11 now, but the important part was because of the villagers. Every year; there is a festival in honor of the fourth hokage for defeating the kyuubi. It was also the time when villagers used the festival as a cover up for attacking Naruto. The festival lasts a week and no one would have school. Naruto would have to pack up and leave, hide in one of the training grounds until it was over.

Unlike the times when he would go to the academy wearing the orange tracksuit. He didn't have keep that mask on. Today, while he was packing up he supplies to camp out, he was wearing a pair of Grey shorts with black shinobi sandals over wrapped bandages covering his feet. He wore a dark green long sleeve shirt where the sleeves were baggy. As he organized his items, he would normally have 2 pairs of kunai daggers, 60 senbons, and a few spools of ninja wire on him. With the help of his kaa-chan, he learned how to control his chakra to the point of making chakra strings; It was hard work because of how much chakra he actually had, but I was proud of himself the day he could control chakra strings like he used his ninja wire for traps and whips.(2) As he was handling a few old dusty scrolls he thought, _I guess I should give jiji these._

**You should also ask if you could get some scrolls about fuinjutsu. Not to mention, you sir need to get better in chakra control. I won't be able to heal all of your wounds all the time so I expect you to learn some medical ninjutsu.**

_He~ Ok, ok._ Over the past few months before, he met a kunoichi named Anko one night over by a dango shop. Unknown to everyone else in the village, she isn't the cocky, flirty over the top person everyone thought. Granted, Anko may have been drunk like there was no tomorrow, but she did unknowingly pour her heart out to him until he was able to calm her down and help carry her to one of her only friends, Kurenai. Needless to say, Naruto had a lot to think about when he got home. The young boy now has a goal of learning how to counter seals, to help people like Anko and to even free his kaa-chan. He had found it odd one time when he was using his chakra, kyubi told him that the seal was merging her chakra with his, the kyubi may be a being of pure chakra, but if the seal does it's job, she will die since she loses all of it.(3)

* * *

"Well, Let's go~" He murmured as he jumped out of the window.

_First, to jiji, then I get to... how about training ground 16?_ He thought while he was moving from rooftop to rooftop. Cool morning breeze hit him as he kept moving, the morning dew still apparent. It couldn't even be 6:00 AM. Naruto woke up early when he needed to.

**Hmm, it sounds fine. You ARE going to keep that one scroll with the odd clan mark right?**

_Of course! It's gotta be mine. Since I can open it. It's blank though._

**Probably a seal to make the words invisible until someone from that clan puts some blood on it.**

_Why didn't I try that before?_

**Because you were all sad and running off to hide under the sheets. You weren't thinking clearly.**

…

**Kit, you still ok?**

"We're here" Naruto murmured, walking in past the front doors and the guards, He ignored their glares, it was a normal everyday occurrence. The secretary didn't even bother with him so Naruto just let himself in.

"Ohh~ Naruto, How are you? I was worried you skipped school. You didn't respond when I visited. And... why is your hair different?" The Hokage asked while he fixed himself with a new serving of tobacco for his pipe.

"Yeah, jiji sorry about that. I kinda had some personal problems to deal with. It was... an eye opener." The hokage didn't believe in the excuse that much, but he wanted to give the boy privacy. He let the excuse go. The boy even ignored explaining his change in his look. "The festival is coming soon. I'm going to be going on a trip; to get away from the impending mob jiji. I was wondering, do you have any scrolls about fuinjutsu? Maybe some genjutsu too?"

The question raised an eyebrow, "Well, yes I do. But most of them are from the library, you should be able to get in. You are an academy student so you aren't as restricted as a civilian would be. I am curious Naruto, why are you so interested?"

"I thought I should learn, to even myself out. One day I met a jonin named Guy. Hehe~ He said he was a specialist, and I thought I'd rather be a generalist." _That and I want to counter them._

Nodding at the adequate excuse the old man replied smiling, "I'm proud that you thought this through. I'm sure your parent would be too." At that, Naruto stiffened immediately.

"Naruto?" Confused, the hokage would think the boy would be happy at the compliment, he did not expect this.

"I guess you really didn't know..."

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

With shaken hands, Naruto took his bag and pulled out 6 dusty scrolls and gently layed them out in front of the Hokage.

Gulping, "Here jiji... you might want to read this."

"Naruto?"

"Gotta go! I'll see you next week!" Naruto yelled and ran out as fast as he could. Looking like a blur of red. Raising from his chair the hokage reached for one of the scrolls opening. Eyes widened in shock as he kept reading.

_ "Kidnapping of the Uzumaki Successful. On route to rendezvous point. Genjutsu perfectly applied to the captive."_

"What?!" The old man spoke in disbelief, rushing to a different scroll he opened and read.

_"Uzumaki is now enthralled with the young Namikaze. We have yet to confront him, but he is part of our plans."_

Scrambling now over the scrolls, the old man was digesting the information.

_"Minato Namikaze has agreed to joining us. Turns out he came to us. The plan will run much smoother now. We're starting to get ahead of schedule.'_

_No..._

_ "The Uzumaki is still under our control. There has been some slight implications. It seems that the Uzumaki is deemed infertile, whither the cause is natural, injury or disease, we do not know."_

_No..._

_ "Minato Namikaze suggested we use a third party. He has found a perfect candidate. A Kusa kunoichi. An unknown, no records, no name. This is a perfect opportunity. In the war between Konoha and Iwa, lines blur of course. The Namikaze says he will take advantage of this."_

_No..._

_ "Two months have passed. The embryo 'donation' was successful the kunoichi died however, the Uzumaki knows nothing. However, the genjutsu was dispelled shortly after the operation. It cannot be replicated again. The Uzumaki is starting to resist, but it is under control."_

_No..._

_ "The mask that is Minato Namikaze worked with everyone except the Uzumaki, to this day she curses his name before and after finding out all of our information. No one knows where the leek came from but it is under investigation. The councilors turned a blind eye at the beginning, but now they have put a considerable amount of support." _

_ "-ROOT Log #4"_

"No No NO! Minato... How could you? Wait... Naruto!" _Why wasn't I aware? How could I have not seen anything? Was that.. the reason he shut himself off? _Gritting his teeth the old man commanded, "Tch... Cat!"

* * *

"Here we are, training ground 16." Training ground 16 was a very large grassy forest, lush with greenery and plants. Within the forest there were ponds and patches of water surrounded by trees stories high. A perfect place to train jutsus and stealth.

**Got the scrolls? **

_Yes_

**Food?**

_Yes_

**Chakra paper?**

_2 of them!_

**Great! Lets find a spot.**

Moving along Naruto had set up camp on a branch of one of the larger trees. He didn't need tent, he preferred to sleep in the open under the stars. Over the course of the week, Naruto planned out what he would train first improving his chakra control by walking on water or trees with chakra strings. Using weights, he would practice his taijutsu with and without weapons, weapon throwing and handling, and kenjutsu with a ninjato styled katana.(4) By lunch he would read up on his scrolls and book about fuin and genjutsu. Finally in the afternoons and evening till bed he would learn and practice Jutsus and both pure chakra and elemental manipulation. The kyubi taught a few techniques with chakra manipulation, like his chakra blasts. Naruto still had to work on it but he was getting the hang out it. I even tried to change the technique by manipulating the shape, size, density, and power of the blasts. He still has difficulty in both making them and using them but kyubi says all he has to do is keep practicing.

After he hunted and waited for his food to be cooked he pulled out one of the chakra papers he brought with him.

_All I have to do is pour some chakra in it huh? _A faint glow enveloped the paper for a moment until it scrunched up tightly, then it melted! It didn't get soggy, it melted!

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ Tilting his head, the boy went to double check his scrolls, he found out he had lightning and water affinity.

**It seems that your water affinity is a lot higher then your lightning affinity. Your elements compliment well with each other. Wither they compliment you... **

"Pfft. Whatever, I'm cool with water. I never knew I had lightning though." Humming to himself, the boy began his training. Forgetting all about his food.

**KIT! The food!**

"OH SHI-!"

**KIT!**

"That was close." Chuckling nervously, the kyubi sure grilled him on profanity and when he should and shouldn't use it. _Eat before training, hee~_

* * *

3 Days Later

"Hm hmm hmm hm~" Humming a little tune, Naruto finished eating his dinner he just cooked out of vegetables and a boar he hunted earlier.

**Kit, time for that clan scroll.**

"Got it. Kaa-chan" The redhead said as he reached or the scroll. Looking at it closely, Naruto wanted to keep the clan mark in his head. It was two black Rhombuses in a diamond shape, one had a part of it overlaying a part the other, each of the sides were highlighted in white. At the sides, there were what had seemed to be white lines going down with decorative marks like spirals and points.

After inspecting the mark he opened the scroll once again. Instead of see it black like last time, it was covered with squiggles, not even characters.

_This time it's different._

**Try adding some of your blood now.**

Nodding, Naruto bit his thumb and smeared a corner of the scroll. He didn't want the blood to cover up anything that was written. For a few moments nothing happened, until a glow resonated from the scroll. Light blinded the boy for a few seconds until it receded. What came from the scroll was a few dozen names written in what seemed to be red ink.

**It's a summoning scroll.**

_Wait. I thought those were kinda rare._

**Well sort of. Clan summoning scrolls are the rare ones. Regular summoning like small messenger birds or the like are expensive but not rare. Clan summonings appear when summoning animals live long enough with a family and make a large family at that. **

_Oooh~ I get it... sort of._

**You do remember our talk right?**

_Which talk?_

**THE TALK!**

_I was joking, yes I rememb-_ At the same time Naruto blushed and turned green forcing himself not to throw up.

**Hahahaha! Best way to prevent the birth of a pervert... talk about-**

_Kaa-chan, stop! Don't go there!_

**Ok we'll stop, **the fox snickered**.**

Ignoring the fox the boy read over the scroll._ Check out all these names... they have the same last name. _

**Your family I assume. You were able to open it and use your blood, looks like you found a record of your family. And~ it looks like a clan wanted your clan every time. Speaks a lot about your clan when a summoning clan dedicated themselves to your specific clan; And look there's a paw print in the middle of each hand print. **

_What does that mean?_

**It means kit; that you'll be getting a summoning companion, kind of like the same way that mutt in your class has a dog with him all the time.**

_But look, each paw print is different._ Indeed each paw print was different some looked like paws of a cat or a bear while others weren't a paw but were talons of a bird or a marking of a snake.

**Well I'll be. **The fox inside him chuckled.

_What is it?_

**That's a surprise, I'll tell you later kit. Sign your name, in blood, and then make a hand print. A summoning animal will appear in a few days.**

_What name do I use?_

**Well kit. Look at your ancestor's names. Look at your name you had before you found this scroll. It's your choice.**

Naruto signed his name in blood, the scroll pulsing in acceptance. It was time for him to wait and train for now.

* * *

4 Days Later

"Yatta!" Finally! Finally he got it down! Finally he created his first jutsu! It took a lot work, blood, sweat, and gallon's of chakra, but it was worth it! _I'll call it; Raiton: Ingu no Michi! _It was a Transportation jutsu. As the name speaks for itself Naruto is able to turn into lightning for just a moment and he directs himself to a place he wanted. An absolute instantaneous move at the speed of lightning! Unlike most, his lightning was red instead of the normal blue or white. He had to use marks where he put his chakra but hopefully one day he won't even need a marked place! At the moment he marked all of his senbon by etching it onto the metal, the same mark he saw on the only clan scroll that connected him to his family.

After practicing it for an hour or so to get the hang of using the jutsu and dealing with the drawbacks; like almost throwing up and a slight headache. Naruto fixed himself up with a low ranked medical jutsu fixing his aliments.

"Now... time for some fuinjutsu."

Meanwhile...

"Training grounds 16. This looks like a good place to train." A 11 year old boy who had his forehead wrapped in bandages looked over a forest clearing; a few puncture marks riddled the area. It was well used. Hopefully he would be alone.

"Hyaaaaaa! Uggggggh!" _What was that?_ Curious about the noise, young Hyuga Neji went in search for the culprit. Looking over, Neji noticed another boy about the same age as he. The boy was wearing a baggy black long sleeve shirt with navy shorts with bandages covering his shins down to the soles of his feet. He had no sandals on. Looking closely, the culprit had crimson hair that was slowly growing out. He was working on seals, that was for certain. Chakra emanated from the large piece of paper.

*pant pant* "Ahh~ That hurts. I can get the seal to work but I can't counter it."

Curious Neji called out, "You there! Who are you? People normally aren't allowed in the training grounds."

Looking up the redhead responded, "I'm training. The hokage allowed me to be here, but then again I'm academy student, we're allowed up until Training ground 22. What are you doing here?"

_That's right, how could I forget?_

"Same as you. What year are you in? I'm in my third year." Said boy landed in front of the other.

"I'm in my third too."

"Tell me, that was fuinjutsu right? What were you trying to do?"

The redhead chuckled nervously, "I'm countering it."

Neji's eyebrows raised, "Why? It's dangerous to counter a seal that you don't know. It's better to deactivate it and remove it instead of countering it though power or using a method like safe-cracking."

"Well, what happens if you find a seal you don't know? What if it's permanent? Or what if the seal has fail-safes for deactivating? People do that from what I've read. Regular deactivating only works if you aren't against a seal master... or paranoid seal users."

Nodding at the sound reason Neji turned to the redhead. "My name's Hyuga Neji. Call me Neji."

"Ok Neji-san, My name's Naruto... Naruto for now."

"For now?"

"It's nothing."

"But even so, It's fate that let people have seals with no way out. They will stay that way. Like it or not."

'I refuse to believe that!"

"Why?"

"Because if it is fate, then... everything... everything was planned out."

"**Fate does not control us, Fate only guides us. We have a choice to refuse and walk a different path. Fate only shows us one possible road. In life"**

"Of course everything planned out! We have no choice in the matter!" Glaring at the redhead in anger, Neji took of his bandages. "This!" Pointing at his forehead. "Is the caged bird seal. My seal! Every branch member of the Hyuga clan has this seal etched onto our head to help us comply with the main house's orders."

From there both boys had a dispute. By the end of the day both boys had told each other their story. Naruto with his conspiracy of a birth, and Neji with his family's seal, and his father death because of the Hyuga incident. Both boys got to know each other's secrets, and became friends over their shared saddness.

"Naruto-san"

"Hmm?"

What was the last name you had before?

"Uzumaki, It was Uzumaki."

"And your ancestor's name?"

"Hattori"

"I see... Heh~ Well then Hattori Naruto or is it Uzumaki Naruto? I doesn't matter, It's your life, you decide your fate. I guess I'll figure out what to call you when we meet again."

"Thanks Neji-san. Remember to talk to your uncle."

"I will. I have to go. You'll still be here? Or will I see you at the academy on monday?"

"I'll still be here, I've got to keep training. Hey, maybe I'll show you a jutsu I made myself!"

"You made a jutsu? Hmph. I'd like to see it for myself. Later" The Hyuga teased heading back to the village.

_Hey Kaa-chan._

**Yes kit?**

_It is good to let things out. Thank you._

**Hahaha~ Who you think I am? I know what's best... mostly. Your welcome kit.**

* * *

**A**/N:

Ok! Woo that was quite a chapter. Sorry guys for not updating last week. I wanted to really work on this chapter, add in some details. What I really wanted to do was give Naruto a wake up call. A harsh wake up call but a wake up call nonetheless.

This is a HUGE character development part. I wanted Naruto to be calm, collected, mature. I added Neji in because he need someone to connect to at some level. Neji was the first person in my mind. I don't want those two to be broody and angsty like a certain Uchiha. So those two are friends, MARVELOUS.

What do you think?

The names: In japan formally you call people by their last names with a -san for your peers, -kun is friends or close friends. No honorific is really close, like lover kinda close; unless they don't like honorifics of course. Last name-San is acquaintances, Last name-Kun is friends First names is making it close but not too close. First name-san is good friend. First name-kun is best friends. Last name nothing is either stranger, insult or close enough that people don't care. First name Honorifics is lovers close or oath/siblings close or they don't care about honorifics. That's what I got from knowing honorifics. -Chan is a cute way of saying a girls name, it's a sign of affection much like -kun, but -chan is equivalent of -kun in the 'feminine' setting(Still works with children thought regardless of gender). It's pretty hard to explain.

Jutsu:

_Raiton: Ingu no Michi (Lightning's Path)_: A jutsu made by Naruto himself. Do not confuse it with the _Hiraishin. _The _Hiraishin_ is a teleportation jutsu, making the user go into the void(in my opinion it's subspace(sci-fi for the science win), and out the other to the intended target. It's a space time jutsu. The _Ingu no Michi_ isn't a space time jutsu. Space time jutsu's have no speed, there is no "inbetween". Naruto's jutsu makes him move at the speed of light (lightning), from one place to the other. He has marked item's because right now he can't control his path so a marked item with some of his chakra is used as a target for his jutsu. In my opinion, the _Hiraishin_ is a very powerful jutsu, superior to Naruto's jutsu because of that void aspect. In combat however, Naruto's jutsu will be superior. Actually, on this planet, Naruto's jutsu is just as good as Hiraishin because Hiraishin is like... Ok lets get from here to pluto. Naruto's jutsu will take say 145 days. Hiraishin is instantaneous, because of subspace time. In Naruto's world right now, Hiraishin's greatest potential can't even be unlocked because of the fact that they are only confined on one planet. Naruto's jutsu is better because he can turn, and direct somewhere else, that lightning can damage people in the "inbetween" and still works just as good is Hiraishin for moving to places on one planet without killing people, if Naruto ever controls it properly.

(1): Well... Embryo Donation. I can't explain it all, and I was never advanced in biology and genetics, but I do know enough that it exists, it works, and people do it because some people are infirtile.

(2): Narutos weapons at the moment: He uses Senbon because it's small, hard to dodge but harder to notice. His Kunai daggers are basically Kabuto's kunai when he fought Shizune. Naruto Uses his ninja wire like a trapping weapon. He puts then on his fingers and can trap people by moving around, ensnaring the opponent. He uses chakra string as a supplement for weapons, like he throws something he can use a chakra string to pull it back or direct it somewhere else. Normal things can become incredible if you have the mindset to use it. He also has a regular blade for now. It's a ninjato but has the same length as a katana. There is no sheath.

(3): The Kyubi is a being of pure chakra, she can't die normally. The seal that Naruto has filters/coverts the kyubi's chakra into Naruto's and put it's in Naruto's reserves. When all of the Kyubi's chakra get's taken and put into Naruto, she dies because she is chakra itself. The kyubi won't die, she will. She will be a completely new person because when you merge who different things together, it's not the same as one or the other.

(4): Naruto is playing by ear with all of his training besides the help he get's from the kyubi and the scrolls he got "secretly" at the library for ninjas. His taijutsu is going to be made by himself with the help of sparing partners. That being said, he will probably fuse his taijutsu with his weapons, jutsu and chakra blasts that the kyubi taught him. That mean's he'll also fuse his jutsu, crakra blasts, and kenjutsu with his taijutsu. Think slash, block, Naruto uses his other hand for a rasengan combo, then a spinning roundhouse kick. It's simple really. This Naruto just won't be using a resengan. The manga made the rasengan look like a really cheap parlor trick. You CAN'T deny it. It's a deadly fusion, but we do that all the time here. American soldiers use a fusion of Chinese martial arts and street fighting for a new military style. Same with other nations. They have their own thing. The only thing they have the same is that they fuse different styles together to make a new one.


End file.
